The New Girl
by I Ship So Much Yuri
Summary: I'm the new girl Kelly and you know it's hard to move from Seattle to Canada. Not only is that hard but to meet and Idiotic jackass of a boy with blue eyes makes it ten times harder. *Sigh* Long rest of my life... (T for Language)
1. Blue Eyes

So I'm the new the girl. Moved from Seattle to Toronto, Canada. I hate it here, the only good thing so far is that the rain is better than Seattle's cause for some reason this rain has a smell to it. Here I am standing in the room that is now my own, ugh white everything. This room here is just dying for my creativity.

"MOM!" I yell from inside my door.

Footsteps ascend up the stair and stop in front of my door.

"Yes dear." My mother says as she opens the door.

"Can we stop by the paint store, this room cannot stay white." I asked.

"Maybe tomorrow after your first day."

"What's the school's name again?"

"Degrassi community high." She said as she sat on my bed.

"Uh, not a big fan of you being in my room as I unpack."

"Why? Do you have something in there you don't want seen by me?"

"Um...no. I just don't feel comfortable with you in here as I put away my clothes."

"Fine dear, Lunch will be soon." She kissed my cheek as walked out my room.

I closed the door and sat back down on my bed next to my luggage. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kelly how was your flight, is everything good out there."

"Yeah everything is fine Shelby. I really miss you and Eric and we've only been apart for 14 hours." We laughed.

"Awe we miss you too!" She said.

"I think I must sound stupid but how's Ethan?" I asked.

"Ethan. My ex?"

"Ohh so you still remember him even when you said you'd forget about him?"

"I just wanted to know, But is he doing okay."

"He has a new slut."

"So I was a slut?"

"Well you did guy hop a lot..."

"SHELBY!" I yelled into the phone.

"I'm only kidding Kelly."

"Yeah you better be, how's Mr. Stokely?"

"Good why?"

"Just wanted to know my girls man is okay."

"Shh, don't say that too loud. You're mom?"

"Downstairs. I just wanted to tell you that for the 12th time that dating a teacher is illegal."

"How? He's only 22."

"How old are you?"

"17... BUT so are you, and you dated Ethan!"

"Ethan was 19, he was held back. Plus he's not a Teacher!"

We laughed again.

"Baby you okay, how was your flight?" A voice said on the phone.

Oh how I missed that sissy boy.

"Eric! it was good."

"I miss you bugaboos." He said.

"I miss you too. How's it going? have you gotten to ask out Brian?"

"NO not yet sadly but I'm going to tonight."

"Well I hope for the best Eric but I have to go."

"Aw okay, we'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"BYE!" The shouted as the phone hung up.

I started putting away my clothes; Shirts on top; Pants next; and Everything else.

There was a knock at my door, I went and opened it.

"Hey sweetie. Wanna come out to eat with me your brother and mom. For lunch?"

"Sure but I thought mom was cooking?"

"She changed her mind."

"Okay but Jonny, can I talk to you?"

He walked in and closed the door as dad left.

"Yeah sis?"

"Um... You know how your gay?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I'm going to help you find a boyfriend!" I whispered quietly.

"Really, you'd do that for me?"

"Of course. Your my brother after all." I hugged him.

"Well okay, but hurry up. Mom and Dad are waiting and if you don't hurry I'll eat you." he said trying to bite me.

"Okay! Okay. I'll hurry up, tell mom I'll be down in ten."

"You better." He walked out the room.

I sat and stared at my bag. "Hm...What to wear?" I said to myself.

I finally found a good enough outfit to wear; a blue plaid flannel w/ a black tank top under, Black loose skinny jeans and a pair of royal blue vans.

I checked myself in the mirror before I walked out my door... Oh wait, I ran back into my room just to grab my I-pod then re-left my room.

"Ready...?"

They just looked at me.

"What?" I asked staring at them back.

"Nothing dear, just looking." My dad said.

"Okay now I'm really starving so can we feed this hungry fool already!" Jonny yelled.

"Okay Jonny, let's go..." He look at my mom "Where are we going?"

"We are going to Canoe."

"Martha you know how I don't like to Canoe."

"No, it's a restaurant."

"Oh okay I'll grab the keys."

My dad left then returned with the keys "To the Canoe."

We laughed. My dad has such a wacky humour, and lack of maturement. What does my mom see in him, but at least I know where my brother got half of his genes.

We got into the car, mom directed dad to where he needed to go and about 30 minutes later we arrived at the Canoe and were seated next to this other family.

We sat down and started to look through our menus. After a while I felt a feeling someone was watching me, I looked up from the menu and started looking. My eyes met a pair of blue, my breath hitched, We stared for a while but he turned.

"Who is that?"

"Oh that's just the Torres Family." My mom said not looking up.

"...That's helpful."

"Well they are rich and powerful." My dad said

"Greaaaat some more snotty kids who's all money."

"I'm not a snotty kid." The boy with piercing blue eyes said looking over at me.

"And How do you know I was talking about you?"

"My last name was mentioned, and by the way you're talking I say you're the snobby one."

I gasp. Oh no he didn't.

"Well maybe if you don't bump into my conversation with my family, We could have been friends."

"Why would I want to be friends with you! A overpowering demanding bitch!"

"You really wanna go dick, fine, get your ass up and-"

"OKAY! That is enough from the both of you!" My mom yelled, his mom nodded.

"Adam. Sit down and finish!" His mom yelled. He sat down, I stood up and stormed out the door. I heard foot steps following me but I didn't bother turning around.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"Not now Jonny..."

"Shut up and listen up. Dad bought the house we are living in from them okay? That's dad's boss and I don't want him getting fired okay? This is a chance for a new life and you already made a enemy. Now behave or you're going back to Aunt Annelida. I know you don't want that?"

I shook my head "Why didn't he just tell me? And plus Blue eyes there started it! Why am I being yelled at?!"

"Because your different-"

"Because I'm the poor one?"

"No that's-"

"Yes it is. It's always been about the money when It came to liking or anything. Nothing has changed from Seattle, So whether you like it or not I'm going home."

"His brother...He's cute. He's also single and gay..."

I sighed. I can't do this to him...Jonny...The one I love with all my heart. I ran into his arms and apologized so many times I lost count.

"It's okay Kelly." He said setting his hand on top of my head.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" The voice said. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was until I was pissed.

"What!" I yelled but calmed down.

He held his arms up in surrender "Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Oh how badly I wanted to knock that smirk off his face but I just smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Um...Just wanted to know. Parents seemed worried."

"So you wouldn't have came if they didn't tell you too?"

"Well-"

"Save it." I held my hand up to stop him from talking "Let's go." I grabbed Jonny's hand and took him back inside the restaurant leaving blue eyes out there in the cold.

The song Only with you by Jason Reeves was playing and bother my parents and blue eyes's were dancing. My brother left my side to go dance with some random boy who calls himself Drew.

"Seems like your Brother and mine are quite the good of friends?"

"I guess." I set my head on the table staring at them.

"Adam."

"Hm? What did you say?"

"My names Adam."

"Nice name blue eyes."

He chuckled a bit "And your's?"

"Kelly."

"Ooh sounds sluttish."

"ugh bitch..."

"I know I am duh..."

"Your suck an ass." Why do I want to hurt this boy so badly?

"It takes on to know one."

"What are you- Ugh. Watch yourself boy or this is going to be your last night."

"I'd like to see you try?" I smirked.

I growled a little and stood up in his face, grabbing his shirt collar.

"How about this? You give me one dance...then you can kill me." He said tilting his head a little holding out his hand.

I narrowed my eyes at him then took his hand in mine.

He lead us through the crowd of people including our parents who were smiling at us. Finally after getting us to a open spot on the floor, we started to dance. I had wrapped my hands around his neck while his hands were placed on my waist. I have to say he was a pretty good dancer, his body was also good, well toned skin and his abs were noticeable to prove he worked out. His brown hair up in a Zayn Malik look and his piercing blue eyes shining down at me. Oh god am I checking him out...Gross! ugh why am I even dancing in the first place nonetheless with him. I heard singing and I looked up and saw that it was him.

"Are you singing blue eyes?"

"Got a problem with it?"

I didn't say anything, just kept looking at him "No..."

"Okay then."

After a while to song ended, and we made our way back to the table.

"So how was your dance?" I asked Jonny.

"Amazing, he asked me how I could dance so well."

"it's just slow dancing?"

"Some people just aren't good at it little Kelly."

I groaned "Don't call me that."

"So how was your dance with Adam."

"Okay I guess..."

"You guess?"

"Well it was kinda awkward, but he's a good dancer, and then he started singing."

"So how you like him?"

"He's annoying as ever but I guess he can be cool if he wants to."

"That's good, You do know boys only mess with a girl like how he messes with you because they like them."

"He does not like me!" I whispered. I looked over and saw that He was looking over at us.

"You never know sis...Boys are pretty good at hiding it."

I sighed. I sat down waiting for this night to be over, to go home and sleep and possibly get some sleep.

"Kelly? Jonny?" My mom said, calling me and Jonny over.

"Hm?" I said walking over to her.

"Jonny you and Drew will have the same classes since you are both Seniors." He nodded happily and walked off to wear Drew was. Now it was just me, my mom, dad, and Blue eyes.

She looked at me with a smile "Adam here is a junior just like you, and me and your father made sure you and him will have the same classes." She said putting her hands together.

My mouth would have touched the floor if that was possible.

"N-N-NO! Not with him I refuse."

"No young laddie, your brother is happy with it and so will you. Correct?" My dad said to me narrowing his eyes at me.

"Fine..."

* * *

** Chapter 1 of The New Girl.**


	2. My House

**Thanks for all the awesome Reviews guys, They mean a lot to me and since it was my first time writing in a girls prospective it made me feel good. enjoy!**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"You what now? I am not dealing with her all day!"

"Adam you and Kelly are going to get along understood?" My dad told me.

"No, not really." I looked at him as if he was crazy.

He looked at my mother then back at me "This will work out great, It's the second month of school so I assume you don't want her getting lost?"

"Oh I do. You have no idea how badly I do."

"Young man! You will listen to what your father tells you?" My mom said.

"We are in a restaurant can we not have this discussion here?"

"He is right. We can finish this at home. Mr Billings will you bring your family over later tonight around 7? We can have a real dinner together?" My dad asked.

"Sure I can Mr Torres."

"Please, call me Omar, Thomas." He nodded.

"Can I have the keys please?" I asked rushed. I had to get out of there somehow.

"No you can't Adam." My mom said.

I huffed and mad my way outside, Angrily I hit a wall with my fist. I held my hand that was now aching and sat on the ground. Surprisingly no one was on the street, also the sun was close to going down soon, I looked at my phone and saw that it was only 5. I pulled out my mp3 and started scrolling through songs I think I might want to listen to. Finally I pick one this called Photographs and Memories by Jason Reeves, I didn't know I had him on here.

_I keep your picture by my bed  
For when I'm feeling sad  
And I don't know why I would be  
The way your smile looks so real  
I feel like I could start to understand your grace__  
_

I sung along for a while, I knew someone was listening to me, I knew that person was Kelly too. I smirked and Kept going.

_But I  
I don't understand  
Why you're not here with me  
And I  
I don't even wanna know  
Where else you'd be _

I looked over to where she was and stared her right in the eyes.

_Cause I have photographs and memories_  
_Of the times_  
_When you weren't on my mind_  
_And I was alone_  
_And I have poetry and drawings_  
_Of my life when you weren't on my side_  
_And I didn't know_  
_Just what is love _

I stopped and continued to look at her.

"Like it?" She didn't say anything.

I looked at my hand, Some cuts, you can tell it was starting to bruise. "It's going to bruise." I said smirking.

I stared at the wall where I punched it. There was white mark, I looked back over to Kelly.

"Why don't you say something, Staring isn't polite."

"Like what?"

"I don't know anything, How was it in Seattle?"

"Rainy, crowed, crimes. Lots of bad stuff happens but yet I still managed to have fun and hang out."

"So you walked the streets?"

"No. I hung out."

"I see you knew what I meant."

"Why are you trying to get to know me?"

"Parents told me to get along with you."

"Whatever." She huffed and sat down next to me on the ground.

"Wanna listen?" I held up an ear plug which she took.

The song New Perspective had started playing without me knowing.

"You like Panic at the disco?"

"Yeah, You know this song was on the movie Jennifer's body?"

"Really? I never noticed." She said taking the ear plug out.

"Well if you want, me, you Drew and Jonny can watch the movie later?" I asked.

"I-I don't know...m-maybe," She stuttered standing up "Sure I guess." She said regaining composer.

"Okay." I stood up just as our parents walked out.

"Adam, in the car or you'll be late." My mom said as her and my dad made their way to the car.

Oh yeah...

* * *

**Kelly's POV **

What? Wait why do I care where he has to go?

"Bye." I said turning around to go back inside but was stopped and turned back around. Those blue eyes capturing mine, brown hair flowing to a stop.

"What?" I asked. He said nothing.

He brought his hand up to the top of my head and moved it around. He removed his hand and had a huge smile on his face.

"Asshole!"

"See ya' later Kelly!" He said turning around and walking into the car.

I huffed and fixed my hair and walked back inside of the restaurant and sat down next to my dad.

"So..." I asked my whole family before me.

"Kelly Billings? or Kelly Torres?" Jonny teased.

"Whatever! Like I'd ever fall for an ignorant half-witted son of a-"

"Kelly." My mother warned.

"Sorry. We get along at times, but others...I wanna chop his balls off." My dad coughed and Jonny held in his laughter.

"That's not nice."

"Neither is he at most times. He messed up my hair like 5 minutes ago?"

"That doesn't mean you should feed fire to the base."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." My dad sighed.

"Can we go home now?"

"Sure." My mom said handing Jonny the keys "Me and your father will catch a cab there later."

"Kk." Jonny says taking the keys and walking out with me.

"Race you to the Car?" Jonny says and speeds off.

I was confused at first but caught on, I started running catching up to him until I tripped over the curb.

I think Jonny saw I had fallen because he was laughing, A man came and helped me up.

"Oh Jeez, You okay?" The boy said.

"Yeah thanks for helping me up." I stood up and fixed myself "Kelly."

"Luke baker. How old are you?"

"17."

"Oh cool, so what school are you going to?" He smiled, his green eyes meeting mine. His eyes are nothing like Adam, there's nothing that is eye-catching.

"Degrassi."

"Really! I go to that school. Anyone else you know?"

"Adam."

"As in Adam Torres?"

"Yeah."

"The school knows him very well, not in a good way."

"Really how."

"Well first he's...Never mind." He smirked and started to walk off "See you tomorrow?"

I walked over to the car.

"Jackass." I hit his stomach.

"Love you too sis."

The ride was pretty silent all the way home. We got out the car and I left to shower, quickly I run into my room and get dressed in simple clothes. A white V-neck, red skinny jeans and black vans.

* * *

**Adam POV**

"Well Adam, you should be ready for surgery in about a week or two if its okay with you mom, of course." My doctor said looking at my mom.

"Yes of course." She said nodding.

"Great, now just a few things I need to tell you a few things. Since you have recently gotten chest surgery, that means no straining your muscles, work out is to a minimum. When you get you lower surgery that means no sexual activity until fully healed and be sure to use protection."

"Why? I can't get anyone pregnant."

"Actually you will be able to impregnate someone, we are deciding to use this method on every patient who wants this surgery."

"So how will I work down there."

"Just like any man. You will be able to get an erection, ejaculate."

"Wait I can impregnate someone, how?"

"Well we just take the DNA from you, put undeveloped sperm into it and fix up some tubes so that way you can ejaculate."

"Okay...is that all."

"Yes. Your free to go. Okay?"

"Thank you."

"Your appointment is set October 12th at 4pm."

"Okay."

Me, my parents and Drew left the doctors and started for the car. Once we all had got in, the music blasted me away and I started laughing. Shortly we arrive home and I jump out the car and head for my room.

I lay my clothes out and go into the bathroom to shower. After my shower I went for my room, I bumped into someone on the way though. Blonde hair covering our faces, Green eyes meeting my blue. What was Kelly doing here so early.

"Uh Kelly? You okay?" I asked as she jumped up from me, turning red.

"Yeah, just didn't see you there. Parents said the bathroom was here so I could fix my hair."

I stood up, I turned a little red myself but avoided eye contact with her.

"Well it's right here." I said pointing to the bathroom.

"Yeah I know." She walked into the bathroom in a hurry.

I shrugged and quickly made my way to my room, hoping to avoid another collision. I enter my room and remove my towel and start to get dressed. Slipping on my CK Boxer Briefs I put on my black denim skinny jeans and my favorite striped crew neck sweater along with my grey vans. I even spiked my hair up in the front, making sure I'm looking good before making my way to my door.

Show Time.

* * *

**HOW did you guys like this chapter? I think it is pretty good, you got to see where Adam went and I may throw something that hooks Kelly and Luke together. _REVIEW!_**


	3. Long Night

**You all keep giving me happiness to write this, thanks! Enjoy! Don't forget to Review!  
**

* * *

**Kelly's POV**

Facing the embarrassment I run into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror staring myself in the eyes, sighing I run my fingers through my hair. I try to think about the boy I saw earlier. Now what was his name? Duke?...no, Luke. Yes! Luke Baker. He's cute I guess, I might end up sitting with him at lunch tomorrow instead of with Adam. I look at myself once more and head out the bathroom door sadly to see Adam walk out his room at the same time. He looks good...no he looks okay. Fair? I shake that thought off and here what he had to say.

"Hey." He said smirking and closing his bedroom door.

I waved "Hey." I smiled a little...kinda smirking like?

"You seem confused?" He said coming closer to me.

"Nope not at all." I say taking a step back.

"You sure? I can help." He steps closer.

"I'm good." I would step back if I could but I'm against the bathroom door.

"I really can." He keeps stepping closer.

He's close enough so I can put my hand on his chest to stop him from closer. I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes. Those blue eyes that one could stare into for hours but I'm not going to.

"How about we just watch Jennifer's Body like you intended to?" I asked.

"Yeah we could do that." He agrees and grabs my hand.

I flushed. Just nothing but red-faced, I snatch my hand from his.

"I can follow you without you touching me."

"Oh...Yeah I know just uh...come on." He said stuttering and walking down the hall.

I followed him, soon we enter through a door and face a flat screen and a couple of couch's. I sit on the couch right in front of the screen next to Adam.

"Where's Jonny and Drew?" I looked around.

"They left for lunch."

"But we just ate."

"There upstairs in Drew's room, Drew wanted to show him something." He said standing up putting the movie on then sitting back down.

"Oh."

He sighed and pressed play. I kinda sunk into the couch, Then I realized something.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Shopping for dinner why?"

"No reason." I bring my attention back to the movie. So far its about this girl who's best friend is a popular and has a strange boyfriend, then the popular girl gets like changed into some demon or something.

I flushed again, I looked over at Adam who was holding in laughter. So on the movie the main girl was doing her boyfriend and she like make some sound getting off of the guy, then he was all like 'am I too big?'"

"It's not funny." I hit Adam in his stomach.

"You so flushed like a tomato and it was so funny." He laughed.

"Ugh your laugh is so stupid."

"Wanna say that to my face." he said turning towards me.

"Your laugh is so stupid." I looked at him.

"..."

I didn't realize how close he was...his breath, I could feel it against my face. I didn't notice till he was leaning in pressing his lips to mine, I was lost, I didn't know what to do so I pushed him from me. I didn't mean to push him so hard that he fell but he did, my fingers touched my lips.

"Don't ever do that!" I yelled getting up and running to the bathroom.

"Wha-Wait! Kelly!" He banged on the bathroom door turning the knob a lot.

"No, just stop." I said sitting on the closed toilet seat. I was so confused now, I liked the kiss? Maybe, I don't know. I just met him oh god. Ugh Kelly pull your self together.

**Adam's POV **

Shit! What did I do that for! I like how she's not like most girls you know, not falling all over me, she's a girl you have to work for and I'm pretty sure I blew all chances I had just now.

"Kelly! Open to door!" I heard foot steps run down the second flight and see Jonny. He grabbed my Collar and held me against the wall.

"What did you do to her!" He yelled in my face.

"I kinda may have kissed her." I winced.

The bathroom door opened and Kelly standing there.

"Jonny let him go."

"No If this bastard did something to you I wanna know." He said bringing his attention to me.

"Kelly, I'm sorry okay? I just... I don't even know now, please."

My brother was now choking him, Drew was trying to rip the grip my Jonny had on Adam but it was hard.

"Okay. Okay, let him go Jonny please." She begged.

I felt his grasp let go of me and I held my throat. I shot Kelly an apologetic look, I let my eyes drop to the floor while I walked to my room.

I slammed the door behind me and turned up my stereo loudly playing 'Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead'. I moved my head to the beat and laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. I look at my phone and see a message by Becky.

_Sorry Adam I've chosen my family over you, I can't give up my faith for a confused girl, I want to make it to heaven. I'm sorry -Becky B._

Are you kidding me, really? Not only does my girlfriend break up with me but I almost got choked and lost all chances I had with the girl I may like.

The song 'Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria' had started and its my favorite song, I get up and grab my bass and played along. I was really getting into it adding my own notes to it as well, getting my mind off things, and releasing myself from any stress. Sadly there was a knock at my door.

I got up and opened my door, it was Drew.

"What's up bro?" I asked.

"Don't whats up me? Why did you kiss her, you just met her."

"You know what, she's the only girl who hasn't thrown themselves at me, she's a challenge and I have to earn her. Also your such a Fucking Hypocrite."

"What?"

"Yeah, by the way you and Jonny looked you guys seemed to be having some kind of fun up there. How dare you call me out and you're doing the same fucking thing! I don't think she's hot like most girls, because she's beautiful, she's funny and I bet we can have a lot more in person. I'm still not tied down, I'm going to mess around with other girls, until I get her."

"Messing with other girls will not get her. She'll think you just another player trying to get in her pants."

"Get in her pants with what? A cucumber? If you'd forgotten I can't have sex."

"She doesn't know that yet?"

"I know and I'm not telling her either, neither are you."

"Fine. Mom and dad are back, dinner is ready, also Mr and Mrs Billings are here, be presentable."

"Fine." He walked out my door, I sighed and followed after him a little later.

"Finally, we can eat." I joke and take my place next to Kelly.

She doesn't look at me, I feel hurt but don't show it.

"So whats on the menu today paps." I asked my dad.

"Business son."

I gave him a dead look and he chuckled.

"Beef Wellington." My mom said coming out the kitchen giving each person a plate. I've had Beef Wellington before just not as good-looking before.

"Mom did you do something different to this?" I asked taking a bite.

"I changed one of the ingredients."

I nodded as my dad began to talk.

"Now Thomas, we need to discuss matters of work." He started "You've done an excellent job so I decided if something happens to me, my company goes to you."

I nearly spit out my food.

"What!" I yelled choking after what he just said "I'm next in line to get the business dad. You promised."

"I've changed my mind, you're not ready. So back to what I was saying." He continued to talk but I tuned him out.

How could he, I'm supposed to get the business not some stranger. This is why I've never been a fan of my dad, he's always been a liar and nothing more to me. I can't stand it, this is the second time he's done this. How does my mom handle it, I looked over at her. When she looked at my dad her eyes showed love, but when she looked at me she saw sorrow and pain. I guess cause by me being trans, I look like my real dad.

"Son? you okay?" My dad asked me.

I looked over at him then Kelly and everyone else then back at my dad.

"Yeah, never better." I said looking at my now empty plate "Can I be excused?" I stood up and walked into the theater not waiting for an answer.

I sat and played Jennifer's Body from where we left off. This time it wasn't as funny when they were having sex, it was really boring. I started playing with my fingers until an Idea struck me but faded when I realized how late it was now, but I can go to the park still. Nah.

"Adam?" I turn around to the sound of my name. Becky?

"Becky? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I, can I talk to you outside."

"Sure." I stood up and followed her, we passed the living room where everyone was and saw Kelly looking at me. I kept walking.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked as we headed outside.

"Did you get my text?" She asked, her blonde hair flowing and blue eyes sparkling as if she was going to cry.

"Yeah why? If you don't want to be together then that's fine, faith is more important to you, you said."

Her eyes seemed hurt having her own words thrown back at her "I know but Adam how about you be my secret?"

"No."

"What? I thought you wanted to be together?"

"Not when I have to be a secret. It's like I have to hide away, like I'm an illegal object." I said.

"Adam my parents don't approve."

"I don't care, If you liked me as much as I liked you then that shouldn't matter."

"Adam...I love you..."

"I know...but I don't love you." I say as she broke down crying.

"I thought I did but that text showed you didn't, I like someone else."

"Who?"

"I can't tell."

"Who?"

"...Jenna." what the hell did I just do "Kelly, Kelly Billings." I sighed.

"That girl in your house now? You just met her."

"I know but, you threw your self at me, she didn't. I like that about her, I want to get to know her."

"Your such a Man whore Adam!" She stormed off into her car and drove off.

I sighed and made my way back inside, to meet Kelly staring at me, she mouthed "We need to talk." I nodded.

"Yeah." I mouthed to her and waved her over to follow me.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked as we walked to my room and sat on my bed.

"The kiss. It meant nothing, you were just being an ass."

"Yeah, but you know you liked it."

"Ugh your wrong."

"It meant nothing, just wanted to see if you were like other girls."

"Well I'm not. Glad we got that settled." She stood up and walked to my door.

"See you tomorrow." I laid down on my bed.

"I guess." She huffed closing the door as she walked out.

Wow...Maybe I can try to get Bianca.

* * *

**How you guys like that? Good? Bad? Okay? let me know, the next chapter will be in the school.**


	4. Skipping to I'm Sorry

**You all keep giving me happiness to write this, thanks! Even tho some of the story may seem unrealistic but Enjoy! Don't forget to Review!  
**

* * *

**Kelly's POV**

I walked out of Adam's door and went back to the Living room to see everyone getting ready to leave.

"You ready to go sweetheart? Big day tomorrow." My dad asked.

"Yeah, and it's not that big, since it's just school." I said.

My dad laughed a little "Well baby, let's go. Thank you Omar, you're house is wonderful as well as your family."

"No need for all of that, I'm just glad I don't have to worry as much now that your next in line."

They laughed for a while then shook hands.

"Can we leave now?"

"Yes." My mom said grabbing the key as we all walked out the door. I saw Adam in his window staring down at me, I gave a slight wave and he returned one.

I got in the car with Jonny in the back, all our parents talked about was how happy they were that my dad gets the business. Honestly, I could give two shits about what my dads job is, He will probably never stop talking about it really. The drive home was okay for only staring out the window, the stars look nice and so does the moon both shining bright filling the night with light. We parked in our drive way and I was amazed by how many fireflies I saw, I hated bugs kinda with a passion but this time I thought it was peaceful. All the stress I've been through today has worn me out.

I went straight to my room and changed into some Sweats and a pink tank top, tying my hair into a bun. I laid in my bed pulling the covers up to my rib cage and facing the wall. I check the time on my phone, 10:02pm but that's not all I find.

_1 new Message: Hey Just wanted to say goodnight -Adam._

I reply a simple 'Kay Goodnight.' and close my phone, I think I want to sit with Luke tomorrow. I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

**Morning **

I wake up to the sound of a loud buzz from my alarm clock, 6:24am. I sighed then groaned then finally raised out of bed and headed to the bathroom. My night of sleep was good but could have been better, sadly the only thing that happened in my time of sleep was a complete rerun of yesterday. now stripped, I brought myself into the shower, letting the hot water relax my tense muscles. I sighed in relief. About 10 minutes later I stepped out the shower and wrapped myself in a towel looking in the mirror. I grabbed my brush and combed out my hair blow drying it then repeating the cycle. Once my hair was completely dry I went back to my room.

I pulled out my clothes which was just a normal white V-neck and regular blue skinny jeans with my white vans. I went back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and did my make-up, eyeliner and my contacts. Yes I wear contacts, I don't look good with glasses...at least I myself don't think, everyone else says I look pretty with them. Anyways there was a pounding at the door.

"Hurry up Kelly, I still have to shower." My brother shouted from the door.

"Kay hold on." I say finishing putting on mascara. I turned around and walked past him.

"No hat today?"

"No, I think I'm going to try something different." I said walking into my room grabbing my phone and backpack. I made my way down the stairs into the kitchen grabbing a granola bar. I waited for Jonny for about a good 10 minutes, I checked the time 6:57am.

"Jonny! It's at least going to be a 10-20 minute walk! Come on!" I yelled walking towards the door.

"Okay!" He yelled running down the stairs with a green t-shirt barley on, unbuttoned pants and shoes not even on yet.

"I didn't mean stop what you were doing." I set my backpack down and helped pull his shirt down all the way and button his pants. "You can put your shoes on, by yourself."

He finally put his shoes on and we made our way outside. We walked along the sidewalk kicking rocks and talking about things like 'what did you and drew do?' or 'Who are you sitting with at lunch?' just normal things. About 15 minutes into the walk we came to a school, the sign said Degrassi Community School.

"This is it." I said as we walked up to school with tons of kids talking and riding around on skateboards, cars of students storming in, and is that a hearse?

"Let's go to the office." I pulled Jonny's hand up the stairs of the school. We entered the office and got our schedules.

"How may I help you?" The woman said from behind the counter, Next to her was a girl about my age with dirty blonde hair.

"Uh, we need our schedules."

"Last name."

"Billings."

"Aw here you are." She said printing out the papers then handing them to me.

"Clare here will take you to class, then I believe you will meet up with Adam Torres after that."

The girl I think who might be Clare stands up and walks over to us.

"Hi." She waves gently.

"Hey." I say as Jonny just waves.

"So are you guys together or ...?" She trails off as me and Jonny release hands.

"No, were siblings. I'm Kelly and this is Jonny."

"Oh okay, just wondering. So your class will be on the second floor Jonny. This is Eli and he will be your senior guide." She said and kissed the boy on the cheek who had the most intimidating smirk.

"Cool." Jonny and Eli walked off to the stair case.

"I will show you." She said smiling.

I nod "So are you guys together or ...?" I trailed off imitating how she said it.

We both giggled "Yeah, we've been through some rough times but that's all behind us now."

"That's good."We talked awhile until we came to lockers I learned a lot about this Clare girl, I'm sure we will be great friends.

"Your locker number is C271 code 35-28-10" She said as I found my locker.

The locker next to mine was open but I couldn't see who was behind it. Bam! Got my locker open first try!

I threw my backpack in it and grabbed my books for my first class which was Math sadly but Mr. Garcia sounded fun.

I looked over as the locker next to mine closed.

Oh no...

* * *

**Adam's POV**

Are you kidding me, I mean not only does she have every class together but she is my locker Buddie? My life is just so fucking great right?

"Hi Clare." I said looking at Kelly, "Kelly."

"Adam." Kelly said back.

"You guys know each other?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, she was over my house with her family, her dad is next in line for my dad's work."

"Oh Adam, I'm sorry." Clare said.

"No it's fine, I'll be the best musician I can be." I said proudly.

"Oh yeah, your bass." Kelly said.

I nodded "How's Whisperhug going?" Clare asked.

"Good but Zig is sick so he can't sing, not only that but he can't be in the battle of the bands either cause he got in 'trouble' with Tori."

"I could sing." I heard Kelly sigh.

"What? You can't sing, no way."

"Adam let her try." Clare said as the students start filling in.

"Fine. Practice is turning free period, So follow me after 2nd period. We always have the practice room booked."

"Thanks Clare." Kelly said as Clare walked away.

"Let's get one thing straight Kay Kelly. I have a bad rep here so I don't want you getting one either." He looked away for a second "I don't want you near them." He pointed to a group of people.

"Why and who are they?"

"That's Luke Baker, Owen Milligan, And the rest of his hockey boys aren't needed to say." I say leaning against the locker.

"Where is my sister _Adam_?" Luke asked walking over with Owen.

"Yeah _Adam_, this your new lesbian friend?"Owen said.

"I'm not a lesbian, call me that again and I kick you asses."

"She will, She's gotten pretty close to it with me."

"Okay, have fun Gra-_Adam._" Dallas said coming over as well. They all laughed and walked off.

"Well that's one reason I don't want you near them."

She didn't say anything but I knew she was fuming. "Now, no. In due time, yes." I threw my arm over her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"You can be quite hurtful at times." I said as she walked off Rolling her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Do you even know where your going?" I asked.

Kelly stopped and turned around red with embarrassment and passed by me. I started laughing my ass off.

"Shut up!" Kelly said hitting me in the gut.

"Alright come on." I stopped laughing for a minute only to let out a few chuckles. I put my hand on her lower back pushing her forward.

"Stop touching me, Adam."

"Why?" I asked as we walked to the far end off the class.

"...Stop." She hesitated then said.

We entered the Classroom and went to talk to the teacher. Mr. Garcia was amazing, he had sucky humor that made it funny.

"Class this is Kelly Billings, she is new to Degrassi so make her welcomed." Mr. Garcia said.

I heard comments like 'dude she's hot' or 'sexy' and 'those clothes would look better on the floor' I can't say they were wrong cause they were right but I felt a pang of anger.

"Kelly please take a seat next to A-Torres over there." Mr. Garcia laughed, as did I. He tossed a volleyball my way, I caught it and set it next to me.

Kelly made her way to me and leaned back looking on her phone.

"Just couldn't get away?" I asked.

"Yeah, totally." She said as sarcasm dripped off her tongue.

"Who are you texting?"

"Non ya with the last name of business."

"Sassy Kelly." I said chuckling but then sobering up "But really? Who?"

"Luke..."

"The one person I specifically told you to stay away from? The one who gave me shit today."

She nodded slowly "Whatever Kelly do whatever the fuck you want." I was pissed, Kelly tried to get my attention but I ignored her.

Thankfully the bell rung and I could escape. Damn! I forgot I have to take Kelly Class to Class...Shit!

"Com'on let's go..." I said waiting for her by the door. I promised to make sure she's okay to my dad.

"Look Adam I'm Sorry. He was really sweet to me yesterday. I wanted to say something."

"How did you get his number for god's sake?"

"He slipped it into my pocket when they were ganging up on you."

"Wow, Just wow Kelly. I really hoped you weren't that type of girl but I stand corrected."

"Damn it Adam quit making assumptions and Listen! I didn't think he would do all that stuff to you? He didn't seem to be that type of person. I'm sorry."

I couldn't believe this, I gave her one thing not to do and she does it. "Okay. It's okay, All I know is that you're not like him...yet."

"Not ever."

"okay let's get to Art then?" I asked trying to get off the subject.

"I know this is my first day in all, but how about no?"

"What?" I was surprised was she going to do that?

"Let's skip."

"Kelly we have to be back by 9:45 and it's 8:20."

"That's a whole..."

"Hour and 25 minutes?"

"Shut mathy."

"Mathy?"

"Let's just go." She said as her blonde hair flew as her hand touched mine dragging me out of the school.

"Do you even know where to go?"

"Nope, now just keep walking." She answered giggling and making our way through an ally way.

"Wait." I pulled my hand from her's and smirked, I pushed her up against the wall and put my hands on sides.

"Adam? What are you doing?" She was really red, I almost wanted to laugh but held it in long enough, To grab her phone from her back pocket.

I pulled away from her and ran away, going through her messages and Contacts deleting Luke's number. Kelly was practically on my back trying to get her phone back.

A new message popped on her phone that said... _I'm sorry sweetie but grandma passed away this morning, she had a heart attack. She left a letter saying if something would have ever happen to her that she loved you with all her heart. We'll talk soon okay? - mom_

I knew Kelly had seen it cause the weight the was once on my back way gone.

"Kelly... I'm sorry." I looked at her giving her, her phone. Her eyes watering and her hands coming up to her mouth. It felt as if everything had went mute, slowing down, only hearing the beating of my own heart. Kelly was falling to her knees, I caught her and sat down setting her on my lap as she cried into my shoulder gripping my shirt.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

**How's that. I know it maybe kinda jumpy from moods or scene to scene but since Christmas is in like two days I had to make this a little shorter than normal but I enjoyed writing, Review.**


	5. The Meadow

**I hope you guys like this chapter Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Kelly POV **

I can't believe this, she's gone. The woman I loved so much, more than anyone is...gone forever. I sit here gripping for life on Adam's shirt bawling my eyes out. The last time I saw my grandmother was before we left for Canada. I regret this, us moving was too much for her. She was only 79, I missed her so much. Just waiting to see her again, but that won't happen. A voice knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I know what your feeling. Sadness, almost like you've been abandoned by the only one who was close enough to know the real you. The same thing happened to me last year, my uncle passed. It left me heart-broken, yeah...we were the best of friends He was the best thing that ever happened to me." Adam said looking at the sky.

"How old was he?" I asked.

"He was young, he would be 18 now. he was my step uncle but we never saw each other as that, we saw each other as family, no label."

I stood up. "Come on let's go." I say as I wipe my eyes.

He stands up and pulls me into an embrace, I don't know what to do so I wrap my arms around him. Some how feeling better, and safe.

"Things will get better, I mean look at me. Not a drop of sadness on this face, now I need you to not have one on yours." I smiled.

He put his hands on my shoulders "That's better." He smiled and not his fake or cocky smile but a happy one.

I laughed and took his arms off of my shoulders "is there a park near by?" I asked.

"Yeah but how about we go somewhere better?"

"Where?"

"You'll see. I'll cover your eyes." He went behind me and put his hands over my eyes.

We walked for what seemed forever until we came to a stop, the smell of Flowers and plants, birds chirping and bees well...buzzing! I felt the sun touch my face then the sound of a stream, I heard frogs croaking as well. His hands moved from my eyes revealing a Beautiful Meadow.

"How you like it?"

"It's amazing, I've never seen a meadow."

"Glad I'm with you for your first time in one."

I turned to him "Why?" I asked confused.

"It's only my second time here. It should be our place, no one else knows where it is." he smiles.

"Great." I walk up to the stream kicking my shoes off to step into the water.

Adam came up next to me, flicking water at my face with his wet hand. I laughed and watched the fish swim around my feet. Is it bad that this silence between me and Adam is, peaceful? Nice? We stand in the water a little longer. We walk over to a tree and sit down, I see Adam start digging in the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something, just wait."

He continued digging for whatever "Found it!" He exclaimed running over to me.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"This." He held up a photo with a flower connected to it.

"And that is..."

"It's a photo of me and my uncle, and a tulip taped to it." He said smiling down at the photo. "it's the last photo we took before everything happened."

"What happened?"

"Um...He was shot by his brother. He was only 17. They got into a fight and Mike grabbed a gun and shot him, that's him." He pointed to a Mexican looking boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"And that's you right?" I pointed to younger beanie wearing Adam. He nodded "Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Drew." He said pointing at the boy with Dark brown hair.

"You guys changed a lot." I said.

"I know right. I'm way more sexier."

"Wow." We laughed and he reburied the photo.

"Do yo have a photo with your grandma?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see it."

I go into my wallet and pull out the photo, and hand it to him.

"What flower?" He asked.

"What?"

"What flower? Tulip? Dandelion? Rose?"

"Oh um... Tulip."

He left with the photo and came back with the flower and a marker.

"Here." He handed me the photo and marker "Write something like 'miss you' on the back."

I nodded and wrote, '_I miss you grams, love you forever' 9-24-12_ and I handed it back to him.

He taped a flower to the front of the photo and buried it next to his.

"Now every time you come here you can write something else on the back."

I nodded as my eyes started to water.

* * *

**Adams PO****V**

Her eyes start watering, I sit down next to her, and wrap my arm around her bringing her close.

"So is this like a timeline?"

"Yeah, in a way. You can keep up with the last time you visited." I said, smiling at her.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, crap it's 9:37 we got to go." I stood up and grabbed her hand "I promise after band practice we can come back, skip the rest of the day?"

"I like that idea." We ran hand in hand back to the school.

We made it back just as the bell that ended 2nd period had rung. We managed to make our way through the crowds of teens making their way to class. Eventually we made it to the practice room.

"Where's Maya?" I asked walking into the room.

"She's sick." Zig said.

"Adam, This your girlfriend?" Mo asked looking at me and Kelly's laced hands.

Me and Kelly ripped our hands apart, she crossed her hands over her chest, I put one of the hands on my neck and the other on my side.

"No way Mo, I would never date her." I said a little more harsh than I wanted it to be, I mean if I could I would want to bring them back.

"Gross, he is nothing but a snobby rich kid with money as his only friend." Ouch that one hurt.

"Your so cruel to each other. Adam We need you on bass." Imogen told me.

"Okay but I have a request?" I said bringing Mo over to a corner "Do you think, Kelly could try out for singing since you know Zig can't?"

"Um...Zig! Now!" Zig came over "What's up?"

"Adam here wants to know if 'Kelly Kelly' can tryout for your singing in the battle of the bands, that okay since you can't?"

"Uh, yeah sure, I mean if she's good. Adam have you ever heard her sing?"

"Nope, for all I know she could sound like a dying cow." I said louder for Kelly to hear.

"Asshole." I heard her mumble.

"Okay we'll play one of the songs for the battle, so what song?" I asked walking away to get my bass.

"Actually guys, I have a better song? Instead of doing one of yours why not do one that we all know." Kelly said coming up behind me pushing me aside.

"Really, what you have in mind?" Mo asked.

"Well I was wondering if I could sing with an instrumental instead of you know, with you guys?" She asked.

"Sure." Imogen barges between me and Mo.

"What song were you planing on doing." Mo asked going on YouTube on the Computer.

"Advice by Christina Grimmie?" I handed her a pair of recording head phones, so she wouldn't be able to hear herself.

To be honest, I really think she might be a good singer, not because our band is kinda desperate now but because she looks like it.

"Okay...Go." Zig said as we all sat down to listen to her.

She readied herself as the lyrics came up.

_Don't look down  
Cause it's easy  
Your falling from force  
Just letting it take nature's course  
Then picking it up when it's over_

_Don't be afraid  
Cause the chances are there for the take  
But treasure the choices you make  
And know when you must take it slower_

Right now I'm pretty sure we've heard all we needed to say no, but we let her keep going.

_You may think you've had it rough  
And try to give it up  
But when you think you're stuck  
Just go another way_

I went and got a big white board and a marker. and wrote in big letters 'Let the words flow!'. She looked at me, reading the Board then smiled.

_Don't let go of good times  
And let the bad ones know you'll feel fine  
And wear your heart out on your sleeve  
Love is all, love is all you need_

_Don't be rushed  
Cause hurrying causes mistakes  
And make sure to give more than take  
Cuz sharing your self brings you closer_

_You may think you've had it rough_  
_And try to give it up_  
_But when you think you're stuck_  
_Just go another way_

She started messing up a little during the next choruses I wrote another thing on the board 'I'm going to kiss you if you don't make it!' You could tell real quick she fixed herself up.

_Take a chance now cause it's easy  
Take a chance now for you and me  
Take a chance now you can reach it  
Take a chance for me_

_Don't let go of good times  
And let the bad ones know you'll feel fine  
And wear your heart out on your sleeve  
Love is all, love is all you need_

_Feel with all your senses_  
_Make sure to let down your defenses_  
_There's just one way to make you see_  
_Love is all, love is all you need_

_Love is all you need_  
_Love is all_  
_Love is all_  
_Love is all you need_

I looked at Mo, he had an impressed look on, Zig looked shocked and Imogen had this really funny look on. I looked Kelly who just had a smile on her face, she looked at me and our eyes met. I nodded and smirked.

"You can come in for me anytime." Zig said laughing.

"Wow, you're in the band." Mo and Imogen said.

"Thanks." Kelly said hugging me.

"No problem." I said.

We practiced for the rest of the period as normal, but all happiness ended when we entered the hall.

"Hey Gracie?" Luke came over to us wrapping his arm around Kelly.

Kelly tried to move his arm but he just brought her closer. I tried to grab her but Luke had Dallas and Owen grab me.

"Calm your nuts trans, oops. I mean I would say that if you had any." Owen laughed.

"Let me go." I looked at Kelly who had a confused look on her face.

Luke looked down at her then back at me "You mean you don't know?" He laughed "He must have you fooled haha. Oops She."

I felt like I almost had tears starting. Not because she knows my secret but also that, I'm angry. I bring my arms forward and push Dallas on top of Owen.

"Whose the Fags now!" I yelled and Ran down the hall. I know it's not right, I should go back but... I turn around for a split second and see Dallas and Owen chasing me.

Owen pushed me against a locker and punched me in the stomach, my hands automatically go to my stomach, He does it again. I looked down the Hall and see Kelly watching.

Shit! He hits me one more time and I'm pushed into a glass door. Déjà vu huh? I stand up slowly but just to be kicked in the face by Dallas. I thought he was my friend. Guess I was wrong. They started kicking me in the sides, my eyes were open the entire time, just focusing on Kelly who had just brought down her hand into Luke's crotch and kicked him in the side of the head. She started running down the hall to me.

"Hey!" She yelled.

I think it's funny how every student who had been in the hall was gone, they all kinda ran when Owen, Luke and Dallas came over to us. Anyway...

Dallas turned around and got kicked in the nuts and pushed over, Owen who was still beating me, got pushed back into the same glass door I was.

Kelly picked me up while I spit the blood that was piling in my mouth on the floor. I went into my pocket and grabbed my keys and handed them to Kelly.

"Drive." I say breathlessly wiping my mouth.

I wrapped one arm around Kelly's shoulders while she put one around my waist and half-walked-half-carried me to the car. She threw me in the back seat and backed out the school. We drove to shoppers drug store and she ran in. Either I fell asleep or blacked out but I awoke with pain on my chest. I opened my eyes to see my shirt off and Kelly pours alcohol on my cuts that Owen gave me.

"You know this hurts right?" I groaned.

"Yeah." She sat me up while she wraps a bandage around my ribs.

She smiled at me " I think it's funny how you don't wake up when I pushed one of your ribs back in place but when cleansing stuff gets on a cut you wake up?" She kissed my cheek "I also think it was very stupid to try to help me, You see I handled all three of them...but I wouldn't have been able to if you didn't do your little stunt." She got back in the driver's seat.

"I also managed to get you some food to eat, hope you like lunchables." She started up the car.

"Thanks." I say as I pull on my shirt. I looked out the window to see were near the woods.

"Come on." Kelly said offering a hand to get me out the car.

She pulled me out and dragged me through the woods into the meadow. Before I knew it, her lips were on mine.

"I still can't stand you."

"Neither can I." I'm pretty sure she knows but I'll talk to her about it later tonight.

* * *

**Is that good cause I was thinking Becky could come back in for a little surprise. That sound good?**


	6. Studying huh?

**I'm back Enjoy! Just in****case I decide to go a little naughty I'm going to put this in the list of Rated M so look for it there**

* * *

**Adam's POV **

Me and Kelly have been in the meadow for about 3 hours, school should just be getting out right about now too. I looked down at Kelly who was in my arms, with her head on my chest sleeping. I'm debating on either if now would be a good time to ask about what she thought of me being a girl 'down there' or not. The thought scared me a little, I mean I really, really like her now and I've only known her for like 2 days. I am now what most would call a love-sick puppy. The longer you wait the harder it is right? I sighed and woke her up.

"Mmm." She groaned sleepily opening her eyes a bit.

"Kelly, I need you to wake up real quick then you can sleep again if you want." I said to her.

She sat up a little before sitting completely on her knees, I sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"You know how Luke and Owen where calling me a her and trans?" I asked, I felt sweat starting to form on my forehead.

She nodded.

"It's true." I closed my eyes for a minute before reopening them to see her face hasn't changed.

"Okay, I wasn't really looking for anything physical Adam." She said moving a piece of hair out her face.

I nodded "I just thought I should bring it up." I sighed in relief "What do you think about it?"

"I mean I was confused at first but It's nothing strange at all, you just aren't in the right body right? I understand cause my best friend's brother is like that."

"I'm getting surgery, October 12th at 4 p.m. I'm getting the rest of my surgery, my mom finally said yes. That's were I had left at the dinner, to the doctors." I said.

"That's great Adam, really. That's only in like 2 or 3 weeks!" She hugged me "Anything interesting the doctor said?"

"Um... They said when I become sexually active I have to wear protection."

"Why? I thought it was fake? Not trying to burst your bubble."

"Well, that parts hard to explain but yeah, I can get someone pregnant. Not that I'm planning on it anytime soon."

She laughed "It's amazing on what they can do with things these days."

"Oh no you sound like my mom with that saying." We laughed, she laid her head back on my chest.

"What does this mean? Us?" She asked.

"Whatever you want. Like a couple. I don't think you're the type to play with someone that way or use someone as a toy. Are you?"

"No way." She smiled "Are you?"

"Not this time, I really like you. You didn't throw yourself at me like other girls did and you have some mouth too, Not to mention your beautiful, and funny."

"What about that girl who was over your house yesterday?"

"That was my now ex girlfriend Becky. She broke up with me yesterday because she chose her family and faith over me. She said I'm a confused girl who was messing with her head, but then she came over and said she loved me. Yeah right."

"I'm sorry." She said apologetic, looking at me.

"Oh don't worry, I have you now. Nothing can change that." I kissed her forehead "But the only thing I'm worried about is when we get to school tomorrow. They will all hear about the fight, we will get in trouble for skipping and you will be known as the lesbian. I don't want to cause any trouble for you." I said lacing our hands together as I kissed her hand.

"I don't care, To me you're a guy, So I say If they don't see you for that then there on crack."

I busted out laughing, "Consider everyone on this earth on crack then." She laughed to for a while.

"I'm now really glad my dad's giving your dad our business. That gives us more together." I said.

"I know, At times I still can't stand you though."

"Oh you know, I will always bother you, we will always bump heads but that doesn't hide or effect the feeling we have."

She leaned up and kissed me, it was long and passionate, but heated real quick, soon I was on top of her with her shirt halfway up her body and, red marks made by yours truly trailing down her neck to her collar-bone. I pulled off from her neck.

"Sorry." I said breathlessly trailing my fingers down her sides. I felt her shiver from it too.

"I can wear a scarf or a turtle neck." She said pulling me back down for another kiss. I nibbled on her ear for a while sucking on the spot just below her ear leaving another red mark, She moaned as I started making another one.

My phone started to ring, and I pulled away. _Becky. Damn._ I answered putting a finger to my mouth signing to quiet down.

"Hello?"

"Adam."

"Hi Becky, What do you want?" I asked a little annoyed that she was interrupting me.

"I just wanted to say you better watch Kelly's back cause She's in deep hell. By the way Luke want's to say something."

"Hey Gracie! I fucking swear Bitch, You Better watch out cause not only is the hockey team after you but I got other people to, So I wouldn't want to be alone at all if I was you, You fucking Dyke , and oh yeah. Tell Kelly To come to me when she wants a real man." Luke yelled into the phone, I was pissed! How dare he. But I responded calmly.

"Shit Luke, I don't think God would like you talking like that? Or calling people names, nor being a bully, So much for being religious huh? Let's see what your parents have to say. And By the way Luke I am more man than you could ever be so you and Becky can FUCK OFF and get off my back." I hung up without reply.

"What happened?"

"I'm not leaving your side. Never. I will always be at your house in the morning to pick you and Jonny up and To take you guys home. Some people are after me, Becky said to watch your back."

She let her head back down on the ground "They can bring it."

**Kelly POV **

I smiled as we walked hand in hand back to his car.

"Did you sleep all?" I asked him getting into the passenger seat.

"Yeah A little bit." He said getting into the drivers seat starting up the car.

"Okay, cause I would have felt guilty if I slept on you and you stayed up the whole time."

He grabbed my hand and held it in his lap. "Even if I was awake, I wouldn't have minded." With out me even giving directions he was making his way to my house.

We talked all the way home, and We pulled up into my driveway.

Oh boy this wasn't going to be easy. I kissed his cheek and stepped out the car walking up to my door. I felt as if the second I walked through the door, Jonny grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Good god where have you been." My mom asked concerned.

"I was somewhere with Adam." I said walking past her.

"Why?" My dad asked.

"I got a bad start with other students so I asked him if we could Skip, that's all."

"Aw sweetheart, what happened?" My mom asked.

"Just some boys and girls got to me with some of their comments." I halfway lied.

"Oh just promise if things get stressful you come home instead?" Jonny said.

"Okay, I promise. But is it okay if Adam comes over later?"

My mom and dad looked at each other before looking at me.

"You guys fixed up?" My dad asked.

"Yeah I guess, we need to work on math."

"But your excellent at math." My mom said.

"I know, it's a study session. He needs help to pass a test. He's an idiot."

Jonny laughed and my mom smiled "That's fine." My dad said.

I ran up the stairs to my room and rummaged through my closet then it dawned on me. I should as Adam to come here. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed Adams number that he programmed into it earlier.

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring.

"You need to get your ass over here." I said into the phone smiling.

"And this sudden burst to bringing me home is?"

"I wan-" I stopped "huh?" I yelled at my door.

"Me, your mom and Jonny are going to get Lunch then to a movie to celebrate my new promotion so we will be home around 11 or midnight!" My dad yelled as I heard the front door close and the car start.

"So what were you saying?" I asked into the phone.

"Why do you want me over?" He asked again.

"Well, I am home for..." I looked at the time 5:17pm " I want you here because I'll be home alone for like 5 to 6 hours. I need someone to be here with me."

"I'll be there soon, and by soon I mean in like 12 minutes."

"Keys under the mat, bye." I hung up and stripped my way over to the bathroom, I jumped in and started putting shampoo and soap all over my body. The sound of the shower running was too loud for me to even realize that someone had stepping into the bathroom.

"Oh how I wish I could rip that curtain open." A voice said.

I instantly knew who it was "Adam I swear if you do, I'm going to kill you."

I had just finished getting all the soap and shampoo off of me when the curtain moved to the side exposing me. I stood there shocked but didn't move until I grabbed my towel quickly wrapping it around me.

"ADAM!" I yelled as he ran out the bathroom.

He was a lot more red than I was, I was the one who stands naked at the moment in front of him.

I walked into my room, closing the door behind me. I didn't know where Adam had went, but I had to get dressed before he takes my towel. I decide to put on my PJ's instead so I just throw on my underclothes and a pair of running shorts and a pink tank-top. Simple.

Just as I am putting my clothes in a pile in the corner, arms were wrapped around my waist and lips that suck on my neck.

"Adam I told my parents that I was going to help you study." I said as he continued to suck on my skin. Normally I would have a problem on how much a guy, even my ex would have touched me but I felt okay with Adam. This is weird.

"I don't need to study." he said pulling away once satisfied with the red mark he had left.

"Mr Garcia sat me next to you for a reason. he said you had some issues."

"But-"

"No buts-" He snickered as I rolled my eyes "I told you I was going to kill you. So no kissing me, No Hickey's, and No touching until you finish at least one page of math."

"Your so mean to me." He pulled up a chair and sat in front of me.

**Adam's POV **

She was being really mean, but you know she would have known I was going to move to curtains. Meanie. I pouted as she went along with what she said, I tried to touch her leg but she moved it slapping my hand.

"You know this is killing you too." I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and went along with what she was saying "x + 9 = 18 - 2x"

"How am I supposed to know...uh...you add the 2x to x because you want the variables and numbers on different sides of the equal sign. Then you minus 9 and 18 leaving you with 9 so then you divide the 9 by 3 giving you 3."

"That's correct." not only was she shock but hell I was too. I sucked at math but here I am sounding amazing. "It's good you got that down but that was just a review."

I groaned. We continued this for 30 minutes until I finished 2 pages. math was getting hard I can tell you that. But as she promised she closed her math book and tossed it to the ground.

I sat on her bed with her not to long after I attacked her neck, I gave this really, really big Hickey on her collarbone. I pulled away from her neck and kissed her sliding my tongue into her mouth exploring every inch. My hands had found their way under her shirt just resting beneath her breast. I wasn't planing on going that far but somehow I got her shirt off and started for her bra.

I swear she drives me crazy on purpose. She knows I'm weak. I felt her hands on my taking them away from her bra, I felt relief flow through me. I sat up and took off my shirt, I felt her hands touch my abs.

Those T-shots really help me out there.

I started for her neck again, causing her to moan, I loved hearing that noise from her. Then her phone had to ring. Looking at her phone before she answered it proved it wasn't her mom or dad.

"H-Hello." She stuttered smiling.

"Oh h-hey Shelby." I sucked harder cause a moan to erupt from her mouth causing me to smirk.

"Adam, Stop it, I'm on the phone." She told me, smiling. I pulled off of her "No Shelby we weren't doing that. We weren't." She laughed "Adam where is my shirt?" She put her phone on speaker as she looked for her phone.

She got up and looked for her shirt that I tossed somewhere.

"Heeeeeyyyyyy Shelby." I said into the phone.

"Who's this?"

"It's Adam. Kelly's Husband."

"You are not my husband!" Kelly yelled still looking.

"Kelly is this boy your boyfriend already?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah." Kelly said finally finding her shirt and slipping it on "Now Adam where is your shirt?"

"Kelly did I interrupt something?"

"No you didn't we were studying until we started kissing. And yeah."

"How far did you get Adam?"

"Uh About to third base."

"Kelly!"

"He's lying, He didn't even get my bra off!"

"Suuree." Shelby said.

"It's true, I didn't but I did leave a mess whole of Hickey's all over you neck and chest." I laughed.

"Hey Kelly, Brian is calling me so I'll call you back, you better not be moaning either."

Kelly was about to reply but I cut her off "Wouldn't count on it." She laughed over the phone.

"Bye idiots." She hung up.

"So..." I stood up pushing Kelly gently against the wall "Let's study some more?" I kissed her neck again.

* * *

**I think I made this chapter a little touchy but I enjoyed writing it if you get what I mean ;) (JK) lol but how did I do? Next chapter will be up soon. Review Review!**


	7. Really Dad?

** Enjoy! Even tho it be short****  
**

* * *

**Adam's POV **

I wake up and see Kelly all snuggled up to me in just her shorts and bra, I have my shirt off so I kinda think I know why. WE HAD AN AWESOME MAKE-OUT. Anyways. I looked at the time, 11:01pm. My parents have to be home by now, so I slowly slip out of bed and put my shirt on. Kelly woke up from all the noise I was making and gave me a confused look.

"What are you doing?" She asked sleepily.

"It's 11 o'clock, when do your parents get home?" Just then we heard a door close. I looked at Kelly who seemed unreadable until she clicked. She pulled her shirt over her head and grabbed the text-book opening it to some random page, then she just tipped over on her bed.

"Play like you sleep. On the ground." She said. Monkey say Monkey do I guess. I lay on the ground using my arm as a pillow and closed my eyes.

I heard everything that was going on downstairs. There was some yelling, a little cursing and someone stomping up the stairs. The footsteps stop in front of the door, I hear the door open but I don't open my eyes. The footsteps stop in front of me.

"Adam...Adam!" The voice shouted.

"What..." I raise up looking at Jonny.

"You need to go, as in out the window."

"Whats happening down there?"

"Parents are mad about something, but you need to leave."

I nod and climb on Kelly's bed opening her window, I look down at her and leaned to kiss her.

"Adam. You got to go..." Kelly said sitting up, frowning.

"I know." I climb out the window and drop on the hard ground below. Eh it's only like 3 stories, and a hurt ankle but I'll get over it.

I walked-limped over to my car which was down the street and drove home.

Once home, I gently open up the front door to see my parents already waiting for me.

"Adam! Where have you been?" My dad asked with anger in his voice.

"Yes Adam, where? Your father had to miss a very important meeting to help calm me down." My mother said.

That's why he was so angry, because of a meeting? I sighed.

"I was out." I said.

"Where you out with that Eli kid. He's bad for you, bad for the family." He said but I finished for him.

"NO! he's not dad, he is an awesome friend. If you want to know where I was so badly try asking the next owners daughter." I went up the stairs without another word and slammed my door closed. I could care less if it's midnight, he had no right to be upset for me having a life, and it's the fact that he missed a meeting he's mad not about me going missing for a day! He can go to hell.

I huffed and grabbed my Mp3, yeah its old but It has some good music on it like 'Brand New' or 'Three days Grace'. The song 'Life starts now' by 3 Days Grace started to play.

I sung along with it for a while until Drew walked in my room.

"What do you want?" I asked taking my headphones out.

"Dad wants you." He said.

"Well that sucks now don't it." I said setting my Mp3 down.

"He said it's urgent." He said walking out.

"Fine..." I sat up and walked down the stairs.

I sit on the couch in my dad's office as my father paces around the room. He stopped and looked at me, but then started to pace again. He did this when he was controlling his anger, but I've never seen him this mad, it's just a meeting.

"Adam, you know better to call your mother when you are going to be out longer than curfew." My father said slamming his hands on the desk.

"I feel asleep." I said truthfully.

"It's not responsible. Unprofessional, and moronic. I called Thomas, he said he was aware you were at the house soon after they left, but for studying. True?"

"Yes we did get some studying done." I set my head on the back of the couch.

"Does she know Adam...About you?"

"Who Kelly. Of course. She doesn't care." I eyed him confused.

"The doctor called, your missing school tomorrow cause you're getting surgery, I moved the date up since I had thought you deserved it but now I'm not to sure. Yet it's too late to change anything."

Tomorrow...I can't miss school, I have to make sure Kelly is safe from Becky and Luke. I tensed up. "Can Kelly come?" I asked eager.

"I'll talk to Thomas about it. Why? Oh no, Adam do you have a thing for Kelly? What about Becky?" He said sitting behind his desk.

"Um...me and Becky broke up dad. Two days ago, and Kelly. We're kinda dating now." I said wincing slightly as his hands hit his desk again.

"She is the daughter of my client! Adam I cannot allow this, it's too risky. I cannot lose this one." He said.

"You have to, she'll tell her dad, and her dad will be mad you made me break her heart, Then no more Billing Client."

My father was Hot, red-faced and anger flowing through him. He looked me dead in the eye. " Fine. You can have her, I don't want anything happening to you two. Be careful, now get out." he pointed to his door, fast.

I nod then slowly get to my room, Laying down in my bed I text Kelly.

_Convince your dad to let u come w/ me to the H so I can get surgery.- A_

A few minuets later I got the reply_  
_

**Sure thing seems pretty easy, no problem - K  
**

_Good, alright, goodnight - A  
_

**Night -K  
**

I rolled over and tried to get some sleep, facing the wall as darkness takes over, my mind let's go and my imagination is wild.

* * *

Short chap sorry guys, my finals are here for me to do and I'm a little stressed so it's just Adam's today, so I'll have Kelly's some time soon.


	8. Mallorie

** Enjoy! Shorter than normal but the next chaps will be longer, Promise!  
**

* * *

** Kelly's POV  
**

I watch as Adam climb out the window and hits the ground. It looked like it hurt but he just shook it off, and since he was hurt just like a day ago (two chapters ago?) He handled it well you know jumping out a two story house. I shift my gaze from the window to Jonny.

"So what's going on with mom and dad?" I asked rolling over to the end of the bed picking up my pillow that somehow ended up there.

"At dinner Dad ran into one of his exes, Mallorie. Mom had a problem with them agreeing to meet for coffee to catch up." He said leaning against my desk.

"Really, now I see where I get my over-dramatizes from." I say trying to block out all the yelling that has continued into the hall outside my room.

"I think that's the wrong word of choice," He laughed plugging one his ears "But I'm going to try and calm him down, could you help mom?"

"Does that mean she has to come in my room?" I asked hoping not.

"Yeah...Why don't you like mom in here?"

"It's just weird...She's a snooper you know that."

"You mean how there's a condom in your top draw or how you have a vibr-"

"Shut up!" I yelled feeling my face heat up.

We laughed as the yelling quieted down.

"Get out and help dad. I guess if you can stay quiet you can bring mom in." I say not looking at him any longer.

"Sure." He smirked and walked out my door.

No sooner did my mom walk in and sit next to me on my bed.

"Don't be mad but I'm on dad's side." I say before she could say anything "There's nothing wrong with catching up with your _Ex_."

"But the way she said it was...seductive, and whorish. I still can't believe he dated such a bit-"

"Mom! If I can't talk Like that around you then it goes both ways," I warn here "besides men are blind."

"All men, even Adam?" She looked at me like she knew something.

"We are talking about your life, not mine."

"So he's in your life now?"

"Mom your thinking too much about this subject! Let's get back to this whore Mallorie okay?"

She laughed and nodded "But we are going to talk about Adam."

"So what she look like?"

"She has hazel eyes and red hair but still very curvy and busty." She said smirking "I still consider myself better though." And I see where I get my cockiness from.

"I also seem to find him looking at her like he regrets something...It makes me sad and worried. I think during this 'coffee' he will cheat. It just makes me nervous."

"The most important thing you told me, in a relationship rely on trust and honesty."

"Yes but..."

"Then trust me, Mom. You're taking this all out of proportion."

"You're right, I should chill."

I interrupted her "Please don't say chill." She laughed quietly and nodded.

"Well I better go speak to your father then." She rose from my bed and left. Taking her place on the bed was Jonny.

"So? How did It go?" I asked him.

"Well he's not going now. He realized mom was right, and it would be a bad idea." He said.

I swear if it was possible, a rain cloud would have shocked me...to death. I pace-palmed and fell back on my bed. "Are you kidding? I told mom to trust him and let him go, now they'll fight again." I said.

"Ugh, we really need to think this through next time." he said.

"No, There will be no next time because we will let them handle it on their own." I got under my covers and Sighed.

"You seem tired." He said completely off topic.

"Uhh, yeah. It's like almost 11 or 12. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, Im'a get some sleep okay?" He opened my drawer and pulled out a condom "Ooh, Cherry flavor. When do you ever find time to get this?"

"Get out!" I yelled at him as he turned but bumped into mom on the way out, dropping the Condom in front of her.

"Whose is this?" She asked, slightly aggravated I guess to due to the talk with dad. I watched as Jonny looked nervous and looked back at me before looking back at her...Her gaze shifted to me.

"Is it yours? Kelly?" She looked at Jonny and told him to go to his room.

"Mom can we talk about this another night please, I'm tired. Like I'll drop any minute now."I said for an excuse but with no luck she saw right through it.

"I didn't know you were having sex now? With who? Is it Adam? Sweetie you've only known his for about a couple of days and you're already given him yourself." She said disappointingly.

"No mom, For Christ sake, I'm still a virgin." She seemed relieved.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, but why do you have this then?" She asked.

"You know? Just for when, or a friend needs it or something like that." I tried to get around that.

"So how far have you and Adam gotten anyway?"

"Not now mom, please save this talk for a less time...please." I begged and again she laughed.

"Nope, I told we would. So how far?"

"Not far at all, nothing is happening between us." I lied.

"Really? As close as you seem now, and the way you look at each other it seems as if you guys are hiding something."

"Nope, not at all." I lied again.

"...Okay." She kissed my forehead and walked to my door. "By the way you're grounded."

"What for?" I asked surprised.

"Lying. And for having Condoms." She said.

"How did you know?"

"Just now, how you just told me you were lying." Shit.

"Ugh, fine." I sighed as she laughed "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, But I was always thinking of putting cameras in this house." With that she walked out the door, leaving me with thoughts of where she would put such things. Then I also remembered what if Adam came here and she told him, then I'd be really fucked. I laughed to myself and turned towards the wall. She wouldn't tell him, would she?

My phone rang as the blinking lights blinded me. It was a text from Adam.

_Convince your dad to let u come w/ me to the H so I can get surgery.- A_

_**Sure thing seems pretty easy, no problem - K**_

_Good, alright, goodnight - A_

_**Night -K**_

I got up _again, _and Made my way around the house to find my dad. He was sitting on his bed talking on his phone.

"Uh, Mallorie I'll call you back." He hung up.

"Hey I was wondering, Adam is having surgery tomorrow and he wanted to know if I would come with them. I mean you are the one who wanted us to be closer. Perfect chance."

"What about school sweetheart? All the work you'll be missing." He said.

"Clare can give it to me when I come back. Then again, Jonny can always go to my classes and get them."

"I assume you'll get nothing but B's and up?"

"You got it."

"Fine. You're right."

"And if you were going to say no, I would have used the 'I'm telling mom I caught you talking to your ex' card."

He laughed standing up, me came over to me. His hands on my shoulders "Just like you're mother."

"Well the fruit doesn't fall to far from the tree. Make sure to talk to Mr. Torres about it all though." I yawned.

"Sure thing, get some rest." I left the room, and re-entered mine for like the fifth time today, and Laid down. I'm so tired. I closed my eyes ad just, let everything since I've been here...finally sink in.

* * *

**After a long break, I'm terribly sorry! Don't hate me! But I shall update anytime soon in about a week, So Review and Tell me how I did.**


End file.
